Weekend at a Lake
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: “And every time we’re together, I would give anything just to kiss you once.” FWHG. Possible oneshot. Maybe a multichapter?


_Weekend at a Lake_

**Summary**: "And every time we're together, I would give anything just to kiss you once." FWHG. Possible one-shot. Maybe a multi-chapter?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its characters.

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, tinting the previously midnight blue sky yellow, orange, and pink. The early birds were chirping cheerily in the sky and the trees. Everyone in the Burrow was up and ready to enjoy their weekend at a lake.

Well, everyone except Fred.

It was Hermione's turn to go wake him up. Everyone else had tried, even George, but no one had succeeded.

"Mum, can't we go without him?" Ginny asked, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"If Hermione can't wake him up, then we will," Molly reassured, looking as annoyed as everyone else.

Hermione, however, did not hear the conversation between mother and daughter. She was already making her way to the twins' bedroom. She knocked on the door lightly and then stepped inside. She let out a small giggle--half of Fred's body was hanging off his bed.

She walked over to the bed and shook him gently. "Fred, wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes."

"No, now. We've been waiting for over half an hour already."

"Don't wanna go then…" Fred rolled over, his back toward Hermione.

"Too bad. Guess you won't get to see my new bikini," Hermione walked toward the door and grinned when she heard him fall off his bed.

"I'll be down in five minutes," she heard him mumble.

Hermione went back downstairs and everyone stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She simply smiled. "He'll be down in five minutes."

George stared at the young woman in awe. "How did you do that?"

"A girl has her ways," Hermione responded with a small twinkle in her eye.

"And a skimpy, red bikini in her bag," Ginny added, earning a dirty look from Ron.

Fred did show up five minutes later, bag and all, much to Ron's annoyance. He had noticed the playfulness grow between Fred and Hermione since the summer started. He didn't like it and seemed to be the only one who cared.

The remaining Weasleys at the Burrow, plus Harry and Hermione, were spending the weekend at a lake. They were excited for it, all for different reasons.

The lake was quiet and pretty secluded from the rest of the world. It was, as Mr. Weasley put it, perfect. Nobody seemed to disagree.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their own tent and immediately set it up, disappearing inside of it soon afterward. The rest of them set up one big tent to fit all six of them. It wasn't that hard, at least for the guys, who made the two girls do it themselves.

"I want to sunbathe," Ginny announced after the tent was erected.

"And I want you to keep your clothes on," George mumbled, winning a smack against the back of his head.

The guys followed the girls into the tent, hanging around near the entrance and exit flap. Hermione started to dig into her bag, pulling out sun block, a towel and her bathing suit. "Okay. Guys--out," she said firmly.

"How come we're getting kicked out?" Ron inquired with a frown.

"Because I'm getting changed," Hermione answered. The boys didn't move and all of them shot her a 'so what' look.

Ginny sighed. "I'm getting changed too," she added. That did it. The three Weasley boys made faces and disgusted noises as they walked out of the tent. The only one who stayed behind was Harry. Well, that was until Fred grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside.

"If we can't see Hermione naked, neither can you," the girls heard him say.

Ginny sighed and pouted as she started to get changed. Hermione shot her a sympathetic look.

"I was trying to see Ginny na--ow!"

The two girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing. They came out of the tent a little while later, large t-shirts over their bikinis.

"What did you do to Harry?" Ginny asked her brothers, hands on her hips.

"Fred whacked the back of his head. It made a nice smacking sound, actually," George replied.

"Fred!" The youngest Weasley admonished, walking up to Harry and inspecting the back of his head for any injuries.

Harry took her hands into his gently. "It's okay, Gin," he whispered, making her blush furiously.

Hermione ignored everyone else as she laid out her towel, sitting down on it. She noticed that Ginny and Harry were walking along the lake; Ron and George were trying to walk into the tent at the same time--even though the flap wasn't big enough, and Fred was staring at her.

She blushed and looked away, pouring some sun block into her hand and rubbing it onto her face. She pulled off her t-shirt and rubbed the remainder onto her shoulders.

Fred watched her the whole time.

"Fred, you're creeping me out," Hermione commented, handing the bottle of sun block to him.

"Well then stop being so beautiful," Fred whispered before walking into the tent.

* * *

The sun was setting and dragging the light along with it. Everyone had eaten dinner. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching the sunset, and Ginny and George were getting ready to set off some fireworks. Fred was pretending to watch them, while secretly looking around for Hermione, who seemed to have disappeared after dinner.

"In the tent," his mother whispered to him with a wink.

Fred smiled and nodded, making his way toward and inside the tent. Hermione was curled up on her bed, reading a book. But as Fred got closer, he realized it wasn't one of the books she typically read. It had a picture of a woman with a half-naked man embracing her.

"Hermione?"

The brunette jumped and instantly shoved the book away, a deep blush creeping into her cheeks. "Hi."

"Were you reading a dirty novel, Granger?"

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine during the summer," she confessed, smiling sheepishly and curling her legs closer to her body.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning," Fred said, sitting beside her.

"I knew mentioning a bikini would get you up. I did that to Ron and Harry once, except that time it was a skirt."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Actually it was the girl _in _the bikini that got me out of bed." He nudged her lightly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly. "Uhh…" she blushed. " Fred…"

"I know you'd probably rather be with Ron but--"

"Where did you get that idea from?" Hermione interrupted, frowning slightly.

"Uh, well…we all assumed…"

"I may have had a crush on Ron at one point, but I'm not waiting around for him forever," Hermione retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, is it safe to say that you've moved on from Ronniekins?"

The use of Ron's ridiculous nickname made Hermione smile and relax her stance. "Yes."

"So if I said that I want to be with you…"

Hermione blinked a bit. "I'd ask if you were serious."

"And if I said I was?"

"I'd ask how long you've felt that way."

"Do you always beat around the bush?" Fred asked, shooting her an amused look.

"Hm…then what would you like me to say?"

"That you've felt the same way…" Fred slowly leaned closer to her. "And that when you're reading your sleazy novels, you're thinking about me."

"And when you look at me, my heart skips a beat," she continued, their voices hushed and soft.

"How talking to me makes your day."

"And every time we're together, I would give anything just to kiss you once," they said at the same time, their lips centimeters apart.

"That's what I would want you to say," Fred said, pulling away a little bit.

"I can see how you would like that."

"Bloody hell, Fred, just kiss her already!" Two voices exclaimed from the outside of the tent. It was then that Fred and Hermione noticed the Extendable Ear inside. Fred smirked and looked at Hermione, who was blushing and staring at the ear. He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin there.

She slowly looked over at him. "You know, George and Ginny…"

"Are outside listening in on us," Fred finished with a smile. "I wonder if they know that we knew that before they said something."

Hermione grinned. "Or that we've been dating for a month and this was just a show."

Fred saw the two redheads peek into the tent; their mouths wide open from shock. "Oh, I think they've figured it out already," he murmured, covering her mouth with his.


End file.
